bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother 2 (Jvmie1)
Big Brother 2 is the second season of Big Brother made by Jvmie1. This season was meant to be held at the end of 2017, but it was postponed and restarted on 27th March 2018, with new houseguests. This season was confirmed to be an all girls season. Events Head Of Household: Like Big Brother USA, everyone will compete for Head of Household, and the winner to nominate two house guests for eviction. Power Of Veto: The winner of this competition will be able to remove someone from the block. The Head Of Household will have to replace the removed nominee. Eviction: One by one the house guests will come in the diary room to cast their vote to evict. The person with the most votes to evict will leave the game, and either go home or to the jury house, unless there is a come back competition which means someone can return to the competition. Voting History Season Summary On Day 1, the fourteen houseguests entered the house. They had around 30 minutes to get to know eachother, and then they sat down at the sofas for an introduction on how the game works, and they introduced themselves one by one. On Day 2, the Head of Household competition took place. When Jameka and Keisha were the final two standing, Keisha made a promise to keep Jameka safe if she threw the competition to Keisha. Jameka accepted this offer, and Keisha won the first Head of Household. Keisha nominated Colbie and Vanessa for eviction, planning to save Vanessa if they win veto, and put Nika up as a replacement and get Colbie out. Keisha won the veto, saved Vanessa and put Nika up as a replacement. On Day 6, Colbie was evicted by a vote of 10-1, with Lidia voting to evict Nika. On Day 7, Jameka won the Head of Household competition. Jameka proved to people that she was a strong player in this game. Jameka nominated Lidia and Rachel for eviction. Vanessa was invited into the Secret Den, where she was given an offer to be immune until the jury, however she would not be eligible to vote in the evictions. She accepted this offer, and will therefore be immune until the jury phase. Lidia won the veto, saved herself from eviction, and Jameka put Ellie up as the replacement. Ellie was then evicted by a vote of 6-3. On Day 14, Summer won the Head of Household competition. After this, 6 people, Aja, Courtney, Sue, Tarabarova, Xenia and Yzhiya, entered the War Room, and 2 of them would join the game at the end of the week. The host, Yuja Avbivonok revealed that Tarabarova and Yzhiya would enter on Day 20, however none of the people in the war room nor the housemates knew. Summer then nominated Danielle and Jordynne for eviction. On Day 17, Summer won the veto competition. She kept her nominations the same, and Jordynne was evicted by a vote of 7-1. On Day 20, Tarabarova and Yzhiya entered the Big Brother house. Tarabarova decided to become apart of The Sorority Girls alliance, with Keisha, Jameka, Summer, Vanessa, Lidia, and Alison, while Yzhiya decided to stick around herself. The Head of Household competition took place, and Tarabarova showed her strengthness and won the competition. She decided to nominate Cecelia and Danielle for eviction. Tarabarova's plan to backdoor Danielle was put in jeopardy when Danielle won the Power of Veto. She saved herself from eviction. Tarabarova "sadly" put Ivette up in Danielle's place. In a shocking vote of 7-2, Cecelia was evicted from the Big Brother house. On Day 27, it was announced that it was a double eviction, and that they would play a weeks worth of games in just one day. Danielle won the Head of Household competition, beating Lidia in the tie-breaker, which angered The Sorority Girls. Lidia apologized to her alliance and they accepted. Danielle made the most controversial decision in the game so far, nominating Summer and Tarabarova for eviction, which started a major fight between the whole house. The Sorority Girls restarted their plan on evicting Danielle. Tarabarova won the Power of Veto competition and saved herself from eviction. Nika was put up next to Summer, and she was evicted in a unanimous vote of 8-0. On Day 28, Tarabarova made a deal with Ivette to make sure she'd win the Head of Household. The plan was that Tarabarova would nominate Ivette and Rachel for eviction, then win the veto and save Ivette, put up Danielle in her place and backdoor Danielle. Then, Tarabarova won her second Power of Veto in a row, and decided to save Ivette from eviction. She then put up Danielle in her place. Vanessa's immunity was taken away, and in a unanimous vote of 8-0, Danielle was evicted and became the first member of the jury. On Day 36, Yzhiya won her first Head of Household this summer. She decided to nominate Lidia and Rachel for eviction with the intention of backdooring Rachel. Then, Summer made an agreement with the house and Yzhiya, to discard the veto. Lidia and Rachel accepted this offer, as Lidia already knew the plan. Yzhiya then accepted this agreement, and Yzhiya won the Power of Veto. She discarded, just as her fellow housemates had said, and Rachel was evicted in a 7-0 vote, and became the second member of the jury. It was then announced that this was a double eviction, and Ivette won her first Head of Household of the summer. She decided to nominate Alison and Vanessa, just because the fact they had both not won a competition yet. Then, Vanessa won her first competition. She took herself off the block, and Yzhiya was put up in her place. Then, it was announced that there was a tie. Ivette decided to evict Alison because of the deals the others had made with her, despite the fact she was one of Alison's allies. Ivette was mad at the girls because they'd flipped the vote so it tied. Hours later, Tarabarova won her third Head of Household. She decided to nominate Ivette and Lidia for eviction, without stating reasons. Then, Keisha then won her second veto and returned to winning competitions. She decided to discard the veto. Then, in a unanimous vote of 5-0, Ivette was evicted from the Big Brother house. Then, Yuja Avbivonok announced the End of the Road twist. There would be 2 Heads of Household, they nominate one person each, and those two nominees battle it out in the competition. The person who wins will move onto the next week, the loser will be evicted. Jameka and Keisha won both of their 2nd Head of Household. Jameka nominated Lidia, while Keisha nominated Tarabarova. After, Tarabarova won the ETR and Lidia was evicted from the Big Brother house. After that, Tarabarova won her fourth Head of Household and decided to nominate Keisha and Yzhiya for eviction. Then, Keisha won the veto, saved herself and Vanessa was put up against Yzhiya. Yzhiya was then unanimously evicted in a vote of 3-0. Moments later, the double eviction was announced. Jameka won her 3rd Head of Household and nominated Tarabarova and Vanessa for eviction. Keisha won her 3rd veto in a row, discarded, and Vanessa was evicted by a vote of 2-0. Then, Tarabarova won her fifth Head of Household and nominated Jameka and Keisha for eviction. Then, Keisha won her fourth veto in a row and decided to save herself with the veto. Keisha "sadly" decided to evict Summer from the Big Brother house. A couple of moments later, Tarabarova won the first part of the final Head of Household. Then, Keisha won the second part. Then, Keisha managed to pull off a win, and managed to evict her rivalry, Tarabarova. Then, a few moments later, the jury voted. Tarabarova votes for... Keisha. Summer votes for... Keisha. Vanessa votes for... Keisha. Yzhiya votes for... Keisha. Lidia votes for... Keisha. Ivette votes for... Jameka. Alison votes for... Keisha. Rachel votes for... Jameka. Danielle votes for... Keisha.